


Silks and Scales

by ThatBluSpook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBluSpook/pseuds/ThatBluSpook
Summary: A romance between a handsome French Tailor and a sexy Australian sailor. (It ends with NSFW stuff, so be warned, those who are interested.)





	1. The meeting and The Parting

**Author's Note:**

> This was created because of an RP I was doing with my partner a while back. I'm totally okay with constructive criticism, so go ahead and let me know if there is anything I should fix or change. ^_^
> 
> For reference:  
> Lasson = Spy  
> Jason = Sniper

Fine silks... Glittering sequins... glowing gemstones... Few things made Lasson happier than the quality materials he used to make clothes for his cleints and his boutique. He ran his fingers over a deep blue-green silk and sighed happily as it shifted and flattened under his fingers, pooling around the pads if he slowed down and put a bit more pressure on the fabric. It looked like the waters in the carribean, and when he sliced the fabric needed for a custom vest a young groom had requested, it slid apart as the blades of is fabric shears sliced it cleanly, like a man running his fingers through warm water and watching the little trail that followed them. he fold up the unneeded peice of blue-green silk and carefully tucked it away amongst the other silks he had in his sewing room, lovingly caressing it before he went back to his work table, beginning to cut out the peices he needed for the vest and carefully setting the scraps aside for use in trimming the vest. He looked for the perfect thread to bind the peices together, finally finding a beautiful sapphire silk thread that, when held against the blue-green fabric, looked bold, but would be subtle when the vest was turned right side out, barely peeking through each seam like a small blue tang poking it's head out of the emerald green kelp it hid in. He chuckled as the image popped into his head, threading his sewing machine and pinning the fabric while he thought about how to embellish it... Maybe he could add a pale lace trim to the collar, or use some of his custom made Ivory buttons instead of the plain plastic ones that looked like real Ivory... He shook his head at that thought. He was saving his special Ivory buttons for the right suit... but had yet to get the perfect client. He started to sew, making sure to remove pins just before the foot of the sewing machine, and not get his fingers caught under the needle as his mind wandered, floating from thought to thought, occasionally bringing the man of his dreams into the view of his minds eye. He sighed, having to brush the thought away everytime it popped into his head so he could focus on his work without getting distracted with his ridiculous daydreams.

After an hour or so of sewing and adding the trim so the edges of the vest wouldn't get frayed, he began the task of picking out the buttons for it, skimming through his massive selection. Ivory, gold, silver, platinum... if it was used as jewelry or for regular clothing use, he had it as buttons, zippers, cufflinks, anything necessary for making perfect peices of clothing, or in some cases, full outfits. He worried his lower lip with pearly white teeth, torn between using gold buttons or a set of buttons made of pure jade. Deciding to use the jade for a different outfit, he grabbed the gold buttons, grabbing a matching thread and a simple needle before sewing them on, making sure they lined up perfectly with each other, and the edge of the fabric. Settling into a rocking chair in the corner, he set to work yet again, finally allowing himself to think about the man of his dreams. Tall, thin, with a tan that looked like caramel and hair like melted chocolate, the man of his dreams glowed in his mind, standing tall and strong with an ever present scowl on his face, which melted into a soft smile that made his heart flutter everytime he imagined it. He had no name for this perfect man, but all he knew was that his true love was out there somewhere, he could feel it in his gut. Finally finished with the vest, he leaned down and broke the thread with his teeth before he hung up the finished vest, smiling as he stroked his fingers over it. "Ahh... It always feels so wonderful to touch absolute perfection before I give it to my customer." He muttered before he strode out of his workshop, grabbing a jacket on the way to the door of his shop for a night of much needed drinking, as a sort of celebration to the fact that he still hadn't found the perfect man. A tired, sad sigh left his lips as he walked out of the door, locking it behind him and going straight to the nearest bar for a good drink.

Once he arrived and stepped inside, he stilled for a moment, taking in the warm, relaxed atmosphere before he got a drink from the bartender and sat at a random table, sipping his drink and looking around. Suddenly, a rough, purring voice next to him broke the small amount of silence he had. "Evenin, mate." he looked over and saw a man with a bit of a beard, kind, soft blue eyes, and hair that looked like a river of melted chocolate, clearly carefully styled and swept back, though a few strands rebelled and hung in his face, making his already handsome appearance even more attractive. He looked... Familiar to Lasson, but he couldn't quite figure out how he was familiar. "Good evening, mon ami. How is your evening?" a faint smile appeared on his face, and the other man smiled in response. "Lonely, but that's normal nowadays." The other looked at his drink, swirling it in the glass while Lasson chuckled. "Same with me. Would you like to be my drinking partner to get rid of that lonliness, at least for tonight?" The man looked at him, smiling a bit and nodding as he raised his glass to click it against Lasson's. "Yeh, I'd love that. Sadly, it'll only be for tonight, since I'm goin out to sea for 5 years tomorrow... I'm havin my last drink in this city tonight." Lasson perked up at hearing him say he was going out to sea, a goofy grin appearing on his thin lips. "A sailor, hm~? I'm jealous. You get to go see exotic locales, meet fantastic people, try foreign foods... Now that is the life. I'm just a simple tailor and clothes designer, the only places I get to go to are the shops I visit for new materials, or to order custom made materials." Suprise was written all over the other males face, and it made Lasson chuckle. "Your a tailor? That actually sounds better than bein a sailor. Oh, shit, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Jason, nice to meet ya." Jason held a hand out for lasson to shake. Lasson laughed when he cursed, but took his hand and shook it, smiling brightly. "I'm Lasson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason."

A few hours passed where Jason and Lasson chat and got to know each other, both of them secretly wondering where they had seen their handsome drinking partner before. Lasson was pleased to find out that Jason was attracted to males like he was, which made it easier for him to jokingly hit on him and watch a rosy, warm blush dust his face everytime he did it. Jason was from Australia, which would explain how he got that delicious looking caramel tan that Lasson couldn't help but (discreetly) drool over. Jason smiled when Lasson told him he was born in Paris, France amongst the beautiful fashions, expensive foods, and rich culture. He listened to Lasson as he spoke of some of his favorite peices of clothing he had created, describing it in such great detail Jason wondered if he was some kind of magician, to create such vivid images of the peices of clothing he spoke of. After a while, when they were slightly tipsy and occasionally brushing the back of the other's hand with the tips of their fingers, they decided to head to Lasson's home, a large studio apartment above his boutique, and keep talking for a while. They chat the whole way there, and once they were at the doors, the realized where they had seen each other. They stared at each other, slowly smiling before kissing each other lovingly. They were the man of each other's dreams, and their kiss made their hearts beat fast, hammering against their ribs and trying to get them closer. When they seperated, they laughed softly and held each other close before Jason head home to pack for his trip, a silent promise to see each other before Jason leaves beating in their hearts. The next morning, when they saw each other, Lasson slipped a gold promise ring onto Jasons finger, wearing it's twin and whispering promises to wait for him, and to be at the docks to welcome him home in 5 years. They shared a gentle, loving kiss before Jason rushed off to his ship, the horn signalling it's departure moments after Jason got on. They watched each other, tears in their eyes, and once they couldn't see each other anymore they went about their business, dreading the days of seperation, and waiting for the day they would see each other again.


	2. Misunderstandings and Makeups

~~ 5 years later ~~

Lasson yawned as he awoke, stretching in his bed and sighing as he settled down into his bed for a few more hours... before remembering what day it was and bolting from his bed, panic setting in as he rushed about his room, getting dressed, brushing his hair and teeth... He had to make sure he was presentable for his lover. "Mon dieu, I hope I'm not late! Oh, goodness, what should I wear?" he hissed as he sift through the variety of outfits in his closet. Rich silks, soft satins, soft velvets... his hands ran over each peice as he struggled to decide. Eventually he decided on a black silk button up, a deep sea blue crushed velvet corset vest, black suit pants, and a pair of semi-formal black dress shoes with a deep sapphire colored leather on the toes and heels of the shoes.he slid on his clothes as quickly as possible, adding a fedora that matched his vest, with a peacock feather sewn into the ribbon trim. He grinned, momentarily looking at himself in the mirror before choosing a pair of diamond cufflinks and his favorite gold promise ring, putting them on, and racing out the door, picking up a boquet of red roses on his way to meet his love at the harbor. Twenty minutes later, he stood on the dock with his boquet in hand, a goofy smile plastered across his face as he looked around for the boat his lover would arrive on. it took him a moment before he saw him, standing tall, beardless, and just as sexy as ever. he rushed over to the ship, bouncing slightly as the crew filed off the ship, his love being the last to get off the ship. "Jason, welcome home~!" Jason seemed... colder than the last time Lasson saw him, but Lasson hoped it would go away soon. "It's... good to be home, luv." He smiled slightly, and Lasson reached out to touch his cheek as he did, causing him to flinch back, causing Lasson to stop moving and look suprised. "Uhm... Love... Why did you flinch away from me?" Jason smiled a bit more, but it seemed forced. "I'm just... a bit ill. Oi haven't been on land for the last couple months. Sorry luv..." Lasson smiled, believing him and looking very happy. "Ah. I hope it'll be over soon, I really want to give you a welcome home kiss." With that, Lasson walked him home, listening to Jason talk about his adventures and glad he could finally be with his lover, after 5 years.

It had already been a month or so since Jason had returned, and Lasson... was beginning to get worried. Jason had still been avoiding him when he tried to touch him, seemed distant, and he still hadn't gotten the chance to kiss. He wondered if Lasson had grown apart from him during his time out at sea, but as each day passed, and nothing changed... he began to get paranoid, scared, and less interested in seeing the man of his dreams... More interested in staying away from him and letting his paranoia, anxiety, and delusions eat away at him the longer Jason avoided his affections. The night he finally couldn't take pretending to be oblivious was the night they decided to have dinner at Lasson's house. Lasson had set everything up in the dining room, rose scented candles and soft orchestral music playing in the background included, when Jason had arrived, knocking on the door and waiting for Lasson to arrive. Lasson stiffened, the voices in his head that had been growing over the past few weeks told him Jason had arrived to tell him he was running back to some far off place on the other side of the world to be with a motel harlot he'd fancied on a drunken night off the ship in some run-down port. Ignoring them, he plastered on his most convincing smile and answered the door. "Jason! Come in, come in, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you head to the dining room and have a seat, I'll bring the food in a moment." Jasson slipped past him, barely stirring up a tiny breeze as he did, and went straight to the dining room, almost sickeningly silent. Lasson's eye twitched, and he carefully shut the door before composing himself and going straight to the kitchen and checking on the food. He hummed softly as he plate the finished food, making sure the food looked good before taking it to the dining room, setting Jason's plate in front of him before placing his own plate in his seat and sitting down across from him, curling his legs under his chair and doing his best to avoid accidentally touching his lover, remembering how negatively he had reacted when his foot had bumped Jason's... he swallowed, the voices in his head getting louder and telling him to go to his room and cry... "Luv? You... Alright?" He looked up Jason, who seemed concerned. "Of course, Jason... Why do you ask?" he tilt his head as he picked up his fork, and his lover seemed startled. "Lasson, you're crying... Are you sure you're ok?" he swallowed, not sure if he should speak his mind, or lie. He decided to lie after a moment of thought. "I was thinking about the sad part in a book I've been reading... It's nothing." Jason didn't seem totally believing of that, but accepted it. Silence fell over the dining room, and a tense, uncomfortable atmosphere practically choking them both as they ate quietly. 

Once the meal was over, Lasson practically threw himself out of his seat, snatching up their dishes and rushing to the kitchen to wash them, startling Jason quite a bit. Jason eventually went out to talk to him and was shocked when he found his lover sitting on the floor with his back against one of the cabinets, his head in his hands as he shook, tears streaming down his face and wrists. "Lasson...? Luv, are you... are you really okay?" He walked over to him slowly and crouched down, looking concerned. "I-I'm fine... J-Just... go to the living room, or s-something." Jason frowned and swallowed, sitting in front of him. "Luv, I know you aren't ok-" "JUST LEAVE ME BE, JASON!" Jason jumped, startled by his lover screaming. "L-Lasson, what's wrong? Please, luv, you've got to tell me what's botherin you!" Jason suddenly felt a chill as Lasson looked up, his eyes hard and icy, his voice colder than his gaze. " I want to ask you one thing... Why must you keep up this... this... pathetic charade?" Jason stiffened, shocked and worried that Lasson had figured out why he was so distant. "W-What are you talkin about, love...?" Lasson scoffed, rolling his eyes and hissing with his next words. "You're hiding somezhing from me, which makes you avoid me and not want to even kiss you... You're trying to hide a secret relationship from me, aren't you?" Jason was startled by the accusation, his eyes wide. "What... Luv, come on, I'm not in a secret relationship! I promised I'd be faithful to you the moment I put this promise ring on!" Yet again, Lasson scoffed. "Oh yes, of course you are being faithful... You won't let me touch you, so you most likely have hidden bruises and clawmarks under your clozhes, and you won't let me kiss you, so your mouzh could taste like your secret lover... And being so distant from me is probably so you can avoid rousing suspicion." Jason teared up, staring at Lasson with hurt visible in his eyes. Lasson registered it, but was too upset to care. "Why don't you return to that... that... Motel harlot, or whoever it is that you've been with so you can stop... T-torturing me..." Lasson began crying again, his eyes losing their iciness, and his voice losing it's hiss and iciness. Jason was horrified with himself for letting his lover ever come to think that.

Jason immediately grabbed his lover's arm and yanked him close, kissing lasson deeply and making him gasp and blush. He cupped lasson's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb as he pulled away from their kiss. "Lasson... I'm not cheating on you. I've been faithful all these years, and I was just afraid you... wouldn't want me because of what I became..." Lasson looked shocked, staring at him. "Became... what? Jason, you have always been the one I love, all these years, and there is no way in hell I would ever not want you." He smiled lovingly at his partner, who blushed so hard he teared up. "Lasson... I almost died while I was out at sea, because during a storm I was knocked over the side of the boat and into the water. I know it sounds weird, but just before I drowned, an old sea witch saved my life and returned me to the boat. The cost of her saving my life... was that I couldn't be human without using magic to keep my human form. She turned me into this... freak." As he said that, Jason stripped off his clothes, only mildly embarrassed when he noticed where Lasson was staring... and drooling a bit from staring at it. He breathed slowly and deeply as he relaxed, letting his human form practically melt away, revealing his true self... a naga-esque sea serpent, with deep blue glittering scales fading into beautiful emerald green ones, which surrounded scales of such a beautiful shade of gold, Lasson had a hard time figuring out if it was the coloration or if the scales were truly gold. "You... were afraid I wouldn't like you the way you truly are now? Love, you... You are absolutely stunning." Lasson said, sounding awestruck as he stood up and ran his hands over scales smoother than silk, but practically flowed like water down his lover's sleek body. He could tell his lover was blushing from what he said because of the small tears building up in his eyes before he was hugged tightly and kissed with such passion, affection, and love that it made his knees weak and his head swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be more! I don't want the second chapter to be super long, so I'm going to add the smut as a third chapter. ^_^


	3. Some hot loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SMUT! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ!

He kissed back, his arms wrapping tightly around his lovers neck as Jason's hands shifted down to his hips, slithering close to him and backing him into the counter as their kiss went from affectionate and loving to desperate and hungry, both of them moaning and gasping into the kiss. Jason ran his clawed hands down his lovers waist and sides, enjoying the little hitches in his breath when his claws would run over a sensetive spot hidden under his clothes, stopping to tease it a bit everytime he found one as his hands traveled down to cup the delightful behind and gorgeous thighs his lover had hidden in tight silk dress pants. Once there, he gripped his ass and squeezed, making his lovers hips twitch forward against him and drawing a cute whimper out of his lovers mouth as he broke the kiss, burying his face in the crook of Jason's neck. "I have waited five goddamn years for this... Is it okay if I ju-" Lasson practically whined in need as he pressed his body against his lover, shutting him up so he could speak. "I-I can't handle waiting anymore, Jason... Don't ask me if it's okay, just fuck me already~!" He ground his hips against Jason's hips, proving just how desperate and needy he really was after some kissing and playful groping.

It only took a moment of thought before Jason got a handful of Lasson's hair and pulled his head back, biting and sucking on his neck to leave as many marks as possible as he felt his cock slip from it's sheathe... he'd gotten plenty of practice with figuring out how his new body worked during the years after he'd become a sea serpent, and was hoping his lover wouldn't mind his size. Lasson ground against him, feeling something hot and thick rubbing up against his own erection through his slacks, and he whined louder as he gripped his shoulders. "Fuck, Jason, please~... If you don't hurry up I'm going to literally die from how bad I need you!" Jason smirked and pulled away from him, his tail coiling underneath him so that his body was settled in just the right way for his lover to ride him... and watching in shock as Lasson stripped so quickly he actually lost a few buttons from his shirt and vest. Lasson drooled at the sight of his lover, hard and waiting for him, before he blinked, remembering that they'd need lube for this. "Should I... get lube?" He asked nervously, watching Jason think before smirking, his tail uncoiling as he lay flat on his back, his long tail curling up near the fridge. "I think I have a quicker solution, love~... get over here, and I'll tell you what to do." Lasson blushed, suddenly nervous about this as he stepped over to his lover and looked down at him. "straddle my head, alright? Don't worry, you'll love this, and it'll help with getting you ready for my cock." Jason winked and then purred as Lasson did as directed, clearly embarrassed that his lovers face was between his thighs. He wondered what his lover was up to until something long, wet, hot and thick lapped at his hole, making his hips buck involuntarily and his breath stutter and hitch. "J-Jason~! What are you doing d-down there?" He said, swallowing to get his breathing and voice under control. "Just trust me, okay? You'll love this, I promise." Jason said before the strange returned, lapping at his hole slowly for a little while to get it slicked up before pressing against it and slowly reaching the tight ring of muscle, Making Lasson gasp and shiver.  
  
Jason purred, pleased with his lovers reactions before sliding his tongue farther inside, wiggling it and curling it to help stretch his lover, the tip of his tongue searching for just the right spot. Once his tongue found it, he was rewarded with Lasson's hips twitching and a needy keen falling from his lovers lips as a hand gripped the spines on his head tightly. "O-oh fuck, Jason~!" Jason smirked and started abusing that spot as he fed more of his unnaturally long, serpentine tongue into his lover, delighting in the need keens and desperate whines that came out of his lovers mouth. It continued for a moment longer before he deemed his partner ready and slipped his tongue out slowly, smirking when his lovers hips twitched and he whined from the loss. "Alright love, you're ready for my cock~... Mind getting in position?" He hardly finished his sentance before Lasson was straddling him, grinding his cute ass against the thick erection his lover sported and whimpering. Jason chuckled and smiled for a moment before his head fell back and a low groan of pleasure poured out of his mouth as Lasson took his cock in slowly, sliding down until his ass met silky scales. His body was stiffer than a board, his thighs twitching and shivers rippling up his spine as he adjusted to not only feeling extremely full, but feeling like he'd just gone to paradise. They were both still for a few moments before Lasson began lifting his hips and sliding them back down, riding him slowly and moaning softly while watching his lovers eyes slide shut and his mouth fall open, soft gasps and moans slipping from his mouth with each rise and fall of Lasson's hips.  
  
It didn't take long before Jason's hands were pressing bruises into his skin, claws pricking him and drawing beads of blood from the pricks as he used Lasson's tight hole as his personal fuck toy, cries and shrieks of pleasure ripping themselves from Lasson's throat, his skin flushed almost as deep as the dark blush dusting his cheeks, and his tongue hanging out between wet, ruby colored lips. "F-fuck you feel so good, Lasson~!" Jason said, moaning and growling all at once as his lover mewled in response, making his cock twitch inside him and drawing an almost slutty keen from Lasson's mouth, making him double his efforts. They were both close soon though, and Lasson's voice was hoarse from being so vocal. "F-fuck, I'm close, Lasson~!" He said breathlessly, watching his lover nod in agreement. A few more thrusts later and Jasson slammed lassons hips down, sheathing himself fully inside his lover's tight hole and cumming, crying out in pleasure as he pumped his lover full of his seed. Lasson came moments after, tightening around him and managing to milk out more as he paint Jasson's gold scales with thick ropes of the pearly white substance. They stayed there for a moment before Lasson slowly slid off of Jason's softened cock, gasping when he felt it pop out and whimpering from the feeling of something warm and wet running down the insides of his thighs. "H-holy shit, Lasson... That was worth waiting five years." Jason laughed, breathless and exhausted as his lover grabbed a small towel out of a drawer near them and cleaned Jason's chest and then his thighs before collapsing next to him and cuddling up to his side, passing out seconds later. Jason chuckled and smiled at the cieling as he drift to sleep, muttering "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..." before his eyes closed and they slept peacfully on the kitchen floor.

~~The End~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! ^_^ Edit: If this isn't separate paragraphs for you, I'm so sorry. I tried getting it to be separated so it isn't a huge blob of text, but it wasn't working.


End file.
